


Argos and Naples: Already Conquered

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: AU where Roman either grows a conscience, or at least a spine, a refuses to keep cooperating with Cinder.  This naturally leads to his premature death, and leaves Neo desperate.  Jaune ends up offering to take care of her, and her incredibly perverted nature comes out... directed at Pyrrha Nikos.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Neopolitan/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Argos and Naples: Already Conquered

Pyrrha: You must be the girl that Jaune adopted.

Neo: *nods*

Pyrrha: I am Pyrrha Nikos.

Neo (sign language): (Everyone knows who you are. Oh, god, I wish I could motorboat in those.)

Jaune: I didn't actually adopt her.

Pyrrha: But you are taking care of her?

Jaune: Well, yes.

Pyrrha: As her family.

Jaune: Well, yes...

Neo: (Oh, god, look at her thighs. You have to be tapping that.)

Pyrrha: So, what is she saying?

Jaune: I've only learned a little bit, so far, so I can't keep up with her.

Neo: *nods*

Neo: (He has no is how perverted I am, and I look forward to teaching him. And you.)

Neo: *nods*

Pyrrha: She's certainly adorable.

Neo: (Adorable. Yep. That's what I am.)

Neo: *pulls out a paper and writes a note, handing it to Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: You'd like to speak with Jaune alone, but. Yes, I would love to give you my contact information.

* * *

Jaune and Neo sit beside each other at a table in the library.

Neo (writing): Pyrrha loves you.

Jaune: Pft. Nah.

Neo: *nods*

Neo (writing): We're totally going to bang her.

Jaune: What? Wait, we?

Neo (writing): Yes. We. You, me, and the untouchable girl.

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Jaune (writing): Even IF she was in love with me, there's no way I could play with her feelings.

Neo (writing): I wouldn't mind if we were a threesome. She loves you, you love her, and you love me. She's just so sweet... and invincible...

Neo: *elated breathing*

Jaune: *thinking*

Jaune: We couldn't possibly.

Neo (writing): Not just possible, I can guarantee it. We can all be happy, together.

Jaune: . . .

Neo (writing): Can't you imagine it?

Jaune: *imagines a quaint domestic life with both Neo and Pyrrha*

Jaune: *flashes back to reality*

Neo (writing): I saw that.

Jaune: Nothing...

Neo: *leans into him*

Neo: *kisses him on his cheek*

Neo: *writes something*

Jaune: *breathes in deeply, savouring the moment*

Paper: Just leave it to me.

Jaune: *just stares at this one phrase written on the page*

* * *

Pyrrha: *scrolls beeps*

Pyrrha: *pulls out her scrolls*

Picture: Selfie of Neo with a shirtless Jaune in the background.

Pyrrha: *blushes profusely*

Pyrrha: *scroll beeps*

Picture: *Picture of Neo blowing a kiss with a shirtless Jaune in the background.*

Picture: *Neo leaning forward showing down her shirt with a shirtless Jaune in the background*

Text: I know you like what you see.

Text: The thing is, we want you, too.

Text: You fill his thoughts and fantasties.

Text: At least the ones I haven't taken over.

Text: You always keep yourself distant while trying to do everything you can for him.

Text: Now, you can do something for the both of you, something that will bring you closer together than you have ever been before.

Text: There's only two things you need.

Text: To serve Jaune in whatever way he wishes.

Text: And to send Ren and Nora away from your room.

Text: Do this, and he can be yours.

Pyrrha: *bright red with a full body flush*

* * *

Pyrrha (text): Could you you?

Pyrrha (text): room

Pyrrha (text): leave

Pyrrha (text): Jaune

Nora (text): You got it, Pyrrha ;)

* * *

Neo: *looks at her scroll*

Picture: *Pyrrha kneeling in her room with her head bowed*

Neo: *shows Jaune*

* * *

Pyrrha: *head bowed*

Door: *opens*

Door: *closes*

Footfalls enter the room.. Jaune's bed bowed with the weight.

Jaune: Just know, I don't do this casually.

A strong hand craddles Pyrrha's face and pulls her eyes upwards.

Jaune: Now that we are both honest with ourselves, tell me this means as much to you as it does to me.

Pyrrha: *tries to lower her head, but Jaune's hand forces her to keep starting him in the eyes*

Jaune: I want you so say it.

Pyrrha: You mean the world to me.

Jaune: I want to know that this won't be a one time thing.

Pyrrha: If you wanted it to be, it would, but if you want more, I will give you everything I have.

Jaune: Neo, join her.

Neo: *quickly moves down to kneel beside Pyrrha*

Jaune: Kiss.

Neo: *looks at Pyrrha sultrily*

Neo: *gives Pyrrha a chaste kiss*

Jaune: She's giving you a warm up.

Neo: *gives her a much more passionate kiss*

Neo: *licks her lips*

* * *

JNPR and Neo stood cramped in Glynda's office.

Glynda: I'm sure you all know why we're here, but it bears reiterating. Ms. Neopolitan has claimed a familiar link to Jaune Arc. Because of this we are considering the unusal request of allowing her to stay in your dorm rooms. Now, would like to hear from the rest of the team how you feel about this.

Nora: Didn't we already do this?

Glynda: This is the formal event. This is when it truly counts.

Nora: Well, it's not like she has any place else to go.

Glynda: She was here as a competitor for Mistral, correct? But now she has... recanted?

Neo: (It was all a ruse).

Glynda (signing while she talks): So, you were never from Mistral?

Neo: (It was all part of Cinder's plans).

Glynda (talking while she signs): And what were they?

Neo: (Terrible. I will tell you all about it later. We still have time to stop her.)

Glynda (talking while she signs): Very well. Where have you been staying.

Neo: (I grew up on the streets. There are always places to stay, if you know where to look.)

Glynda (talking while she signs): Squatting? So, technically, you are homeless?

Neo: *nods*

Glynda (talking while she signs): And what exactly is your relationship to Jaune?

Neo: (I'm his sexual plaything)

Glynda (signing): (Conjugal partner. And how do his room mates feel about this?)

Neo: (He would not want me to explain the explicit details, but they are really interesting. The short answer is supportive. Get it, because I'm short? The perfect height to...)

Glynda: *glares at her*

Glynda (talking while she signs): That will be quite enough. Nora, how do you feel about this?

Nora: Leader wants to take care of her, and I believe in him. So far she's been really supporting us, like she was some kind of cheerleader.

Neo: *changes outfits to look like a cheerleader*

Neo: *nods*

Ren: It seems when she does something, she gives it her all, and what she wants to do right now is support leader.

Glynda (talkings while she signs): And Ms. Nikos? How do you feel.

Pyrrha: *blushes, rapidly looking around the room*

Neo: (She's just a little embarassed about what we did.)

Glynda: *sighs*

Glynda (talking while she signs): Ms. Nikos, all I need is a simple answer, yes or no. Do you want Ms. Neopolitan to move into your dorm rooms.

Pyrrha: *nods* *barely audible affirmation*

Glynda (talking while she signs): Considering the amount of unusual circumstances, Beacon will approve the request. But Ms. Neopolitan, if you could stay behind, I feel we have other matters to discuss.

* * *

Neo: (Roman couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't help them with that they had to do, and because of it he's dead).

Glynda (signing): (And what did they have to do?)

Neo: (They want to destroy Beacon).

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189350643735/argos-and-naples-already-conquered) Tumblog.


End file.
